Ally's Entries
by Adorkable23
Summary: Format and Personality like The Princess Diaries, but different charaters and events.
1. July 18

July 18, Thursday, Home  
  
  
  
Its July 18, and already I want to be back in school. Which is kind of pathetic seeing that first of its school! Second I'd be going into the 8th grade which means that I might have to take algebra. I mean people math class is bad enough, I mean I got a D. A D!!! Imagine me in algebra. How to divide fractions."Ally can you show us how to divide fractions?" Um.No!  
  
But seriously, there's only reason why I could possibly want to go back to such a hell so early. Why? Simply because my summer is just as bad. Tennis camp twice a week forced by my evil mother. Not to mention I must get up at eight o'clock every morning except weekends to go to work with my mother where she is a membership director at a health club. Also where every other day I am force to sit upstairs on a couch either reading or watching a movie, which isn't half bad, but every day. It's starting to be just plain old evil.  
  
I can't wait until my mother trust me at home alone. Then maybe I'll be able to do something with my time. Actually now that I think about it, it wouldn't matter I have like to friends and absolutely no boyfriend whatsoever. Its depressing how pathetic my life is. I mean I've had so many bad days that if I watch Miss Congeniality one more time my VCR is going to start talking and tell how sick of that movie it is. Which I don't think would ever happen but hey, you never know. Right?  
  
Its getting late and I won't have time for a good amount of reading if I don't stop writing. Plus my mothers stupid tea pot won't shut up. I got to go pour. She's to lazy. 


	2. July 19

Friday July 19, BWAC  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
The whole world is plotting against me, or at least the staff of BWAC. I think my mother is behind this. She's trying so hard to ruin my summer. She probley talked someone into taking the television with the VCR away. Now I'm stuck here with my book and newly found gameboy (thanks to not being able to sleep I stumble over it.) to entertain me. Oh and this journal. I swear it's my mother's fault. She wants me to do better at tennis so she's probley going to force me to go to tennis camp for the rest of my cruel, harsh, evil summer. But I will find a way to get out of it. Believe me. She is so going to make this up to me tonight when we rent Kate and Leoplod we're so getting Die Hard as well. Even though it's not Christmas. And there's nothing she can say to change that.  
  
I think this weekend I'm going to have a movie marathon. No friends no mom, nothing. Just me the dogs and the remote control. Not to mention Die Hard, Speed and the Firm. Hey you got to have something with Tom Cruise in it. 


	3. Later on Friday

Later on Friday  
  
We're home now. And yes we did get Die Hard, along with a pizza. We watched the Firm. I love that movie. It was on channel 24. Smart people. It's the only channel I can find Baywatch on and it had the Firm on tonight. I hate this stupid donkey Kong game. I can't get past squat.  
  
I saw Mike today. I don't even think he knows I exist. He wasn't wearing his glasses. I love it when he's not wearing his glasses. You can see his dark brown eyes more clearly. Plus he just looks so hot with out them. I wish I knew his last name. I don't even know how I can like someone without knowing their last name. I don't really know anything about him. In fact I haven't talked to him since October. OCTOBER!!!! That's like forever! I mean I like a guy that I haven't talked to since October. Really I'm starting to find myself quite pathetic.  
  
I'm getting tried. It's late and I'm watching Speed tomorrow, and I must give it my full attention. It's to good of a movie to miss anything. 


	4. Top 5 Movies

Ally's Top Five Favorite Movies:  
  
Miss Congeniality  
  
Moulin Rouge  
  
Speed  
  
Pratical Magic  
  
Die Hard 


	5. July 21

Sunday, July 21, home  
  
I watched Die Hard today, even though it's not Christmas. I was just in the mood for it, you know?  
  
Tomorrow is Monday. And, of course I'm dreading it. Which, may I add, should not be the case, seeing there is no school until September. SEPTEMBER!!!!!! I'm already dreading Mondays and its only July. Pathetic, just pathetic. Why must I be tormented every single day of my life? Really I would like to know the answer to that. My mother says I am very lucky. She says my friends would kill to have the opportunities I have. Oh yeah, they want to be forced to go to a health club every single day of summer vacation, except weekends, and only be able to read, play solitaire or swim, due to the fact that there are rules stating that any person under the age of fourteen may not be aloud to use the exercise equipment without supervision of an adult. I highly doubt that any of my friends would kill to have this opportunity. Not to metion my being forced to play tennis twice a week.  
  
Err...I hate my life!  
  
Oh course there is one good thing about it. Mike is there. I can't hang around with him because I don't go to day camp with him. But if I see him in the hall or pool I could say hi to him. Not that he would say hi back, of course seeing that I am invisible to him, and can't work up the nerve to say hi anyway.  
  
I've seen him in the pool. He's so hot. He doesn't have glasses on and he runs his hands thourgh his hair when it's wet and it gets kind of spiky. And the best part is he doesn't have is shirt on, so you can see his chest. And for a fourteen year old he has a really nice chest. 


	6. Things to do

Things to do:  
  
  
  
Stop thinking about Mike  
  
Stop thinking about Mike  
  
Stop thinking about Mike  
  
Stop thinking about Mike  
  
Stop thinking about Mike 


	7. Monday, July 22

Monday, July 22, home  
  
It's 1:23 in the morning! I'm so tried, but I can't sleep. And why you ask? One because I can't stop thinking about Mike, but mainly because I have 17 bug bites on my right leg and 13 on my left. That's 30 bug bites, and that's just on my legs! It hurts really badly, and don't even get me started on the itch! I'm so tried, I going to try and sleep. 


	8. July 23

Tuesday, July 23, BWAC  
  
  
  
Nothing happened today. I played tennis, it was so boring. Except that my opponent, Dylan, he's totally cool, even though he's 11. But who cares right? I'm almost 13. Thursday it will be exactly one month until I'm 13. Well anyway, Dylan was there, and I already mentioned he was cool. He really is though. We play tennis and all but we also talk. Maybe more then we play. We'll probley know everything about each other by the time summer is over. He's so much fun to hang around with. All we do is act like immature dorks, and honestly we don't care. If I had to write an info sheet on him it would be easy. Really. Except I don't know his last name. What's up with that? I never know anyone's last name. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Information on Dylan:  
  
Name: Dylan  
  
Age: 11  
  
D.O.B: 7/22/91  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Height: 5'1  
  
Best Friends name: Zack  
  
Favorite Sport: Skiing  
  
Favorite Color: Blue  
  
Favorite Band: U2  
  
Grade going into: 6th  
  
School: Lenox Middle/ High School 


	9. July 24

Wednesday, July 24, Windsor Lake  
  
  
  
Must I really discuss today? Must I really be doing what I am? Seriously. I here at Windsor Lake with my grandmother listening to Weezer, and reading guilty by association. Which may I add is a very good book. It's about a girl in like the 1960's or something and she gets raped. Then when she tells her parents they don't press charges on the guy who did it because the judge would just say that she led him on and the guy would win cause of the time period. But then many years later, the same guy runs for president and she becomes a member of his campaign and then one night he gives her a ride home and she actually does led him on and the have sex and its pretty rough, you know so she'll have scares and then she presses charges and she wins and in the end he asks her why she did that, and she says the date of when he actually did rape her.  
  
So anyway her friends keep coming up to her and they keep having these long boring old people conversations (gossip) and then the say hi to me and say how big I've gotten and ask me these whacked questions. People these days. But hey my grandmother gave me five bucks, so at least it pays. 


	10. July 25

Thursday, July 25, home  
  
Tennis wasn't so bad today. Well not for me and Dylan. Even though we got "time out". In the morning we were really goofy. We kept throwing balls at each other and protesting against picking them up. Then our instructor, Jackie, played a singles match with John, another kid on our level and made us go away. So we did. Then we ended up having to pick all the balls up alone. At lunch we watched Maury. Then we went downstairs and play a set.  
  
I just finished watching my favorite Disney channel original movie, Motocrossed. I love that movie. I've seen it so many times. Whenever it's on I watch it, I never miss it. And the thing is nobody else really likes it. I want to know why not. Okay it's a perfect movie: it has a girl hero, hot boys, motorcycles, revenge, enemies, romance, and a great ending!  
  
Tomorrow is Friday, yeppie! 


End file.
